Asp
by translucency for summertime
Summary: He always called me his little asp; he said that I struck my prey when they least expected it and held them under my gaze until they were lulled to sleep by my poison. Oneshot. Scorpius/Albus Severus.


Pairing: Scorpius/Albus Severus. Oneshot. W A R N I N G: Does not include a happy ending.

* * *

I was being plagued by this all day, as the plot bunny would not leave me alone, so I decided to write this up and post it. Let me know what you think!

* * *

**Asp**

* * *

He always called me his little asp; he said that I struck my prey when they least expected it and held them under my gaze until they were lulled to sleep by my poison. I always told him that I was nothing of the sort, and he would always laugh and tell me, "Oh, but precious love, you've already bitten me, and I am already feeling the repercussions of my foolish actions."

"Shouldn't you be afraid of me then?" I would ask him with all honesty, no teasing in my voice. "Shouldn't you be seeking an antidote, an anti-me?"

His smile would falter slightly, and he would answer, "Oh, but what a painless way to die! The venom would slowly drain into my blood stream, and I would simply drift away, as if I had died in my sleep. And why would I want an anti-you? I like you so very much as it is." He would pause and lower a kiss to the corner of my mouth. "Besides, it would take a very large dosage of your venom to kill a wizard. A muggle, easily. But oh no, you will not get rid of me that easily."

I would frown, but I would lean into him nevertheless, my head resting against his chest. I knew the script well, we had held the same conversation many times before, and this is usually where it ended, with me kissing him and then us falling into love—or lust—again. But I decided to stray from the well cleared path, to rather stumble my way towards a new ending.

"I did not say I wanted to get rid of you," was all I said before nuzzling my head in the crook of his arm. He propped himself up on his elbows, but did not seem too surprised by the change of route.

"Yet you advise me to find someone else," he replied coolly. He had changed as quickly as the path had, his sharp features suddenly becoming cold and unwelcoming. I ran a hand through messy raven locks, unnerved by his reaction.

"I would advise you to find someone else if you feel that I am slowly killing you," I returned, equally as cold.

Harsh grey eyes flashed at me. "You know I was joking." His pale blonde hair fell into his eyes, and his hand brushed it away impatiently.

"How can you presume to know what I am thinking?" I answered piercingly. I looked away from him.

He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "Because I thought that I knew you. Because I thought you knew that I love you," he said, and I recognized the hurt hiding behind the anger in his eyes.

I lowered my eyelashes to hide my tearing eyes. "I do know that," I muttered.

He kissed my forehead. "Why are you trying to pick a fight, darling? Was it something I did?" he asked.

"I'm s-sick and tired of this, Sc-scorp," I said, not bothering to try to stop myself from crying. Scorpius gathered my in his arms and held me tightly, straightening up into a sitting position. "I-I just can't keep us a secret any more. We ha-have to tell."

"Shh," Scorpius murmured into my ear. "You know that we can't do that; they wouldn't understand."

I jerked away from him, and turned around to stare accusingly into his eyes. "It's easy for you to say that. You don't have to watch me parade around with a different girl every week, to wonder what exactly I do with them when I'm away from the public eye. You don't have to watch afar while I flirt with everything with nice legs or a pretty face. It kills me, a little more every day," I spat. "How can you say that I'm killing you slowly? **You're** the one that's doing the killing, Scorpius. You're killing me."

Scorpius let go of me, and I swiftly got off of the bed we had been snuggling on, courtesy of the Room of Requirements, and marched towards the door. As I reached for the handle, Scorpius cried, "Albus, wait!"

I gritted my teeth and waiting for him to say what he wanted to. When nothing came, I asked, "What do you want?"

I heard him start to cry, but I didn't turn around to comfort him. "You know what my father would do if he found out I was consorting with a Potter. He would disown me. I would be without any family, without any means…" he said.

"You would have me," I whispered softly before turning the door's handle and exiting.

"Al, wait!" he cried again. I didn't turn around but shut the door firmly behind me. His footsteps echoed out of the room and down the empty hall. I waited in front of the door, desperately wanting him to come out of the room and to take me into his arms and reassure me that everything would be alright, that everything would work itself out in the end.

I waited and waited and waited, but nothing ever happen. He hadn't moved from his stance behind the door, and I hadn't moved any further from mine. I felt a lone tear slip down my cheek, and I began the long walk back to Gryffindor tower. When I got back, my friends smiled at me and joked with me that I must have a girlfriend because I was gone all the bloody time. I merely smiled back fakely and then locked myself in my dorm, throwing myself against the four poster and crying until I felt that I had no more tears.

I was unaware that back in the Room of Requirements, Scorpius was sitting against the door, head in his arms, crying as well. That he was desperately wanting the door to crash against his back, and for me to tell him that I was sorry, that I loved him, and that I would never fight with him again.

I never would have done that, and he knew it. I had too much pride to admit that perhaps I had invoked the argument, just as he had held too much pride to acknowledge that he needed me just as much as I needed him.

The next week he had approached me tentatively after Charms class, his eyebrows knit together and his hands wringing nervously. "Can I talk to you please?" he asked me. I was in the middle of a crowd of friends, all of whom were either scowling at him or had their eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Sure," I answered. smirking slightly.

"Can I please talk to you **alone**?" he rephrased. His eyes were silently begging me to talk to him, so that we could make up, but I refused.

"Anything you want to say to me, you can say in front of my friends, Malfoy," I answered. A chorus of 'yeah's and 'bugger off Malfoy's could be heard.

"Please, Albus," he whispered to me. I pretended that I hadn't heard.

"So what were you going to say, Slytherin?"

He blinked. And then he gritted his teeth and said sadly, "Never mind, asp." Then he spun around and walked away. I watched his back until he disappeared into the sea of students milling around the hallway. I felt someone clap me on the back and faintly heard them ask what he had called me, and I felt a pang in my chest. I had just realized what I had done.

We never spoke again.

* * *

Eh. I'll probably rewrite this sometime in the near future and make it into a semi-decent piece of literature.


End file.
